


Peas Are The Worst

by morethanmending



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanmending/pseuds/morethanmending
Summary: There's a rule in the Sulu household - no veggies, no dessert.  Demora hates this rule above all others.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Flavor"

\---

Demora was dying.

"I'm dying, Daddy," she mumbled from her spot on the couch.

"You're not," Hikaru said, pulling the thermometer from her mouth. He glanced at the readout before setting it aside on the coffee table. "You don't even have a fever."

Demora huffed and collapsed dramatically across the couch, arms flung above her head. "But my tummy feels all yucky," she complained.

"Could be that second helping of pie you had tonight," Hikaru said, sliding from his perch on the table to kneel beside the couch. His warm hand settle across her belly, fingers gently tickling. 

Demora squirmed away, watching Hikaru from beneath a curtain of hair. "No."

"No?" Hikaru asked, nudging Demora aside so he could climb onto the couch with her. 

It was quiet in the living room. Sounds floated in from the kitchen, the clink of dishes in the sink, the splash of water. Ben whistled a low, soft tune as he puttered, sealing away their leftovers into individual containers. 

"Must have been the peas," Demora decided, wiggling until she could lay her head on her father's shoulder. Hikaru's arm circled around Demora, pulling her close. "They tasted funny."

Hikaru chuckled. "No they didn't. They tasted like _peas_."

Demora shook her head. "Then I must be allergic," she said. "We shouldn't have them anymore."

Hikaru hummed. "Green beans, then?"

Demora wrinkled her nose.

"Brussels sprouts?" Hikaru suggested.

Demora frowned. "Guess you _want_ me to be sick."

Hikaru laughed and ducked his head, pressing a quick kiss to Demora's forehead. "Not too sick for a bedtime story, are you?"

Demora lay still against Hikaru's side, thinking. After a moment, she replied, "Not too sick, I don't think."

"Good," Hikaru said, sitting up and pulling Demora with him. She groaned. "Go on upstairs and get ready. I'll be up after I help Papa."

"These dishes aren't going to wash themselves," Ben said, voice drifting in through the wide doorway.

"I'm busy caring for your sick daughter," Hikaru called. He winked at Demora.

Ben's head popped into the living room, dark eyes giving them both a onceover. "She's fine," he said. "Too much pie," he added, leveling a stern look at Demora.

Demora ducked her head, muttering, "No such thing."

"Come on," Hikaru said, tugging Demora to her feet. "Better get to bed before Papa puts you to work, too."

"Okay," Demora said, shuffling off towards the staircase as Hikaru followed Ben into the kitchen.

\---

End.


End file.
